Closure
by melissouza
Summary: Lindsay cant stop thinking that if maybe she just SAW him, he might make it all better......but we know better, don't we?
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: i am not sure, but i feel a 2nd part in here, let me know_

Lindsay pushed her way into Danny's apartment building, flashing her badge to one of his neighbors, ignoring the funny looks from his neighbors. She pushed the door to the stairwell open, ignoring the elevator, her rage and nerves pushing her to the 4th floor. She walks down the hall, her firm clicking steps of her heels faltering once when she sees Rikki's door but she ignores it and stands in front of Danny's door.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Danny pushes himself off the couch, rubbing his 4 day beard and wonders who it could be at the door. He doesn't even look, figuring it's Flack, back to verbally assault him once again, as if Danny hadn't already said the same things to himself.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hold your horses, Junior! Jesus H. Chri-Lindsay? W-what are you doing here?"

Lindsay looks up, eyes brimming with tears, shaking so hard that she can't stop. Her eyes roam his face, the pain, the fear, and the love in her eyes, first two shining so much brighter than the last one.

"Danny. I-umm, God, how can you still DO this to me?! Why can't I just go, its like my feet are stuck to the pavement, & I can't break free. I just keep telling myself I am better off, that you can't just leaving me hanging on!"

Danny looks at her, setting his mouth firmly, knowing she deserves better than he can ever be, and he shrugs, quietly he says.

"What do you want me to say, Montana? I'm no better than where I came from, my Dad was a perfect role model for this situation. God knows I am a dumb bastard for messing what we had up, but move on. You don't want me. I've done nothing but cause you anguish."

Lindsay's hand flies out on its own accord, her palm landing with a loud crack against his cheek. His head turns, and he looks at her, and then looks down, ashamed of himself, that he brought this woman to that point.

"Damn it, Danny!! How is it possible that you still get to me?! God, I came here to talk, and I jus- I don't know! Never mind."

Lindsay spins on one heel and turns, using all of her physical and emotional strength to walk steadily to the elevator, refusing to look back at him.

Danny leans against the doorframe, a solitary tear sliding down his face, followed by a 2nd. He swallows hard, resisting the urge to follow her, beg her on his knees to forgive him, to allow him to prostrate himself at her feet for all time. He watches her get into the elevator, and her turn once she is inside so he can see her & the smudging of her make up, as tears fall, silent, her arms wrapped around her stomach. The door shuts and he slams his fist into the doorframe, and slams the door shut, leaning against the door, one last tear falling, & burying itself in the growth of hair on his face.

_A/N: So i have posted a few short stories and gotten little response, please let me know if you like it or not, its a little discouraging...  
_


	2. Mind on the job

**_a/n: I am SO SO sorry about the delay in this chapter, I must have written it 60 times? I think there is a 3rd part, and it might end up being a happy ending, but who knows???_**

Lindsay steps outside, her eyes now dry & she stops, a small part of her praying he follows her, and that piece dying a little more when he doesn't. Lindsay lifts her chin, starting to walk, click of her shoes loud in her own ears but silent in the bustle of the City. The street blur in her eyes, and she bumps more people than she did when she first moved here, when she didn't know how to walk in large crowds. Her eyes fill, remembering Danny teaching her to weave in and out of the crowds, and how when she did it successfully for the first time, he gave her that smile. He called her "Montana" then still.

Her phone vibrates, & she grabs it instinctually.

"_Monroe."_

"_Lindsay, it's Flack. We got a DB uptown, where you at?"_

Lindsay looks around, frowning slightly.

"_I'm at Ogden & W. 161__st__. Near the Starbucks, meet you there?"_

She clicks her phone shut decisively. She moves to the corner, & crosses with the others, and makes her way inside.

Don looks at his phone, dial tone going, with a crease in his forehead, thinking to himself

"_The Bronx??? What the hell's she doing there?"_

He hits the gas, making his way from Manhattan onto Major Deegan Expressway to get to the Bronx.

Lindsay orders herself a Coffee Frappachino, getting an add-shot, figuring she'll need it, & getting Don a Venti Americano, knowing he likes it w/2 honeys, not that he'd admit it. She smiles, thinking of the times they used to all hang out, Danny, her & Stella & Don, drinking coffee, & bullshitting. Sometimes, it's just too early for the bar.

Lindsay steps outside, grasping both containers in her hands, & waits for Don, trying to put herself into a work mindset.

Don rolls up, and puts a smile on his face, he wolf whistles at Lindsay who has spaced out.

"_Hey, honey! You looking for a ride?"_

Lindsay straightens, prepared to read the moron the riot act, then laughs when she sees Don's exaggerated wiggling eyebrows at her. She heads to the car, handing him his drink before going around and sliding into the passenger side, buckling herself in, & looking at Don.

"_Be careful, your ol' ball and chain would make you regret THOSE words!" _

He laughs, nodding, & takes a sip, and blushes.

"_Who told you about the honey?"_

"_I AM a trained investigator, plus, Stella mentioned it"_

Settling in for the ride to the scene, she looks at Don, and asks _"What do we have, do you know yet?"_

"_It's a woman, possibly a mugging, they aren't sure. That's what they need you for. I heard they'd be calling in a 2__nd__ CSI, so who knows?"_

Her mouth gets tight at that news, and she looks down, her shoulders tightening. Don notices and takes a deep breath, he decides to take the chance.

"_Hey, Linds, you talked to Dann- "_

"_YES. He told me to leave it alone. That he wasn't good enough. I-I slapped him."_

She covers her mouth, and looks at Don, eyes wide, she hopes she didn't share too much, he IS still Danny's best friend.

"_Well, maybe it shook loose the cobwebs. He can be a stubb-"_

"_Don't, don't, Don. Its ok, he is moving on. I have to do the same, ok?"_

Lindsay looks out the window, eyes full of tears, her bottom lip caught in her teeth, and she refuses to look at Don.

Don nods, almost to himself, half wishes he had a magic wand, and just drives.


	3. Changes

Lindsay logs the last bit of evidence, feeling the itch of everyone watching her. Her mouth thins as she fights the urge to give into her desire to cry it out, knowing that well is never empty, but refusing to give the lab techs the satisfaction of it. She knows there was a betting pool on how long it'd take for him to cheat on her, they had laughed about it together. God, was it only 6 weeks ago? She sighed, and finished up, glad they found the mugger, turned out he had been using the muggings as a way to get women's information so that he could turn around and rape them. Luckily they had all reported it, and they had DNA on file, it was a matter of matching it. He sang like a canary once Don had him in interrogation, claiming they wanted it, that's why they let themselves be mugged.

Gathering up her stuff, she looks around, sighing & heading for the elevator. The door opens and Sheldon steps off, then pauses, looking at Lindsay.

"Hey, you OK, Lin?"

Lindsay's head shot up lost in her own thoughts.

"Oh, hey Sheldon, yeah, I'm good. Just exhausted, long day, you know?

"Yeah, I know that one, I forgot my keys. Hey, why don't you wait? I will give you a ride home? You look like you'd fall asleep on the subway."

He rubs her shoulder lightly, smiling at her, & she smiles back wanly.

"Yeah, that actually sounds good. I'd normally argue but that sounds too hard."

Sheldon jogs off to the locker room, nodding. He wonders what put that worry in her eyes, he had hoped she and Danny had possibly resolved their issues but maybe not.

Lindsay was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed, looking like she might be asleep.

Mac looks at her from his office, worried look in his eyes, afraid he is seeing her fade before his eyes. His door opens, and Stella walks in, looking at him funny.

"Hey, Mac? What's up with that look?"

He just nods towards Lindsay, who is gently being shaken by Sheldon who is guiding her to the elevator, talking to her softly.

"I'm worried about Danny, and about Lindsay. This whole mess is destroying them. She looks like she is about to collapse & Danny is still out on "personal" leave, Stel, I don't know what to fix or what to leave alone."

"I know that feeling, but I am having brunch w/Lindsay tomorrow. I will try to get her to open up, maybe I can give her some help. I will ask Don to talk to Danny again, see if he can get him to open up, too" Stella gives Mac a one armed hug, smiles up at him. "Now, go home yourself, Mr. Taylor." She leaves, heading to the elevator to meet Don downstairs, and Mac sighs, sitting back down, hoping Stella is right.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sounds of retching fill the silent apartment, then silences reigns. Lindsay stands, legs wobbling like a newborn colt. She smiles to herself at that image, but then her face sobers as she looks at the stick, seeing 2 lines.

"_God, what am I going to tell Danny? Do I even OWE him an explanation? Oh, jeez, but if I don't, he'll know. Its not like its going to be something I can keep a secret.."_

The phone rings, the shrill sound breaks through the silent litany going through Lindsay's mind. Instinctually, she goes to her belt, but her pajamas don't have a belt, and she jogs into the living room, snagging the phone off the charger.

"Yeah?"

Stella frowns, hearing a strain in Lindsay's voice but decides to wait to ask her about it.

"Lindsay? We were going to meet at the diner on your block? Is everything ok?"

Lindsay smacks her forehead, and looks at her clock, seeing it's already 10 am.

"Be there in 15? Sorry, I got caught up on something."

Stella fiddles with her straw, giving up the idea of waiting to ask.

"Linds? Is something wrong? You sound………………weird…?"

Lindsay regards her pale, drawn reflection in the mirror, wondering how much to share, how to explain what was still a mixed bag of anger, awe & fear in her mind and heart.

"Look, I will be there soon, ok? J-Just give me 15 minutes OK?"

Stella frowns, looking at the phone, debating, then sighing softly "OK, kiddo, I will be here. I will **always** be here, no matter what. I promise you that."

Her brown eyes filling with tears, Lindsay swallows hard, and clears her throat.

"I know, Stel, I know. We'll talk. I promise."

Lindsay hangs up, and runs her fingers through her hair, sighing. "What am I going to do now? I look like I was thrown under the bus!"

Brushing her hair up and into a clip, securing the front up and out of the way, in anticipation of future quality time with her toilet; she brushed her teeth twice, and applied some blush. Looking around, she grabbed her bag, and her phone, she locks the door behind her & steps out into the warm sunshine of the day.


	4. Start of A New Day

(A/n: Again, probably lost any followers but wanted to follow through with the story; please review)

Danny rolls over, feeling the sun shining on him; throwing an arm over his eyes, and sighing. Eventually, he stands up, stumbling to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face. All he can hear is Lindsay's voice, condemning him, not that he doesn't deserve it. He stands up, and dries his face, and steps into his apartment, looking around for what feels like the first time, seeing the piled up pizza boxes, the empty bottles of beer, and other harder liquor. He grabs his house phone, and hits speed dial # 2.

"Hey, It's Danny…I-I need some help, can you swing by?"

Lindsay walks slowly, enjoying the warmth, and using the time to try & gain some composure, feeling her stomach roil unhappily. Stepping up to the door of the diner, she takes a deep breath, and opens the door, seeing Stella immediately. Pasting on a smile, Lindsay walks over, sliding into the booth.

"I am so sorry, Stel, I wasn't feeling good this morning, and lost track of the time. Forgive?"

Stella eyes her critically, taking in the pale skin, the sunken eyes, and nods, reaching out and grasping one of Lindsay's hands, "You should have canceled, I would have understood. You still look a bit unsteady."

Smiling, Lindsay squeezes Stella's hand and shakes her head. "No, I feel a bit better, and food would be good for me, hopefully."

The waitress walks up, nametag cheerfully stating her name is Lyric, making Lindsay smile.

"What can I get you girls this morning?"

"Lyric, I need a short stack of pancakes, hash browns, and bacon, please?" Stella hands over her menu, looking to Lindsay.

Lindsay looks, and closes her menu, "Lyric, I would love some orange juice, and the Lumberjack scramble, please?" Handing back the menu with a small smile to the waitress.

"That is a big breakfast, Ms. Monroe! You must be feeling better." Stella winks at Lindsay, and takes a sip of her coffee.

Danny stands at the window, now clean-shaven, sipping coffee. Wondering how it's possible his life managed to spiral so off its axis, and in just a few short weeks. Wincing as he thinks of Lindsay, feeling his chest tighten at the thought that he has probably damaged that relationship for good. A loud sharp knock at the door breaks his thoughts and he turns to the door, and sets down his coffee cup.

"Coming!" He pads to the door, dressed but barefoot, and opens the door, stopping short as he takes in the sight before him.

"Don, I called you, not the Calvary!"

Don laughs, and shakes his head, as he, Sheldon, and Mac troop in, carrying cleaning supplies.

"Dude, I have seen your apartment recently, I knew I would need back-up."

Sheldon claps Danny on the back, "Good to see you looking a bit more stable, man."

Danny nods, and looks to Mac, almost ashamed at how low he has sunk, and what the apartment's state of affairs must say to the man he looks up to.

"Danny, Im glad you reached out; you know you're important to all of us." Mac says seriously, drawing Danny into a "man hug", and feeling Danny hold onto him, tightly. Danny feels a tear slide down, and then a second. Tightly closing his eyes to stem any more from falling, he takes a harsh gulp of air.

Don and Sheldon turn away, to give them privacy, as they start picking up the legions of beer & liquor bottles, and pizza boxes, clearing the path to the start of Danny's recovery.


End file.
